


Chazz your sticks

by bichazz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bad Cooking, Gen, Pizza, and i thought i was funny because i'm a loser, bc it was the title of the doc while i was writing it, chazz princeton almost commits arson - the fic, he is just....so stupid.....god bless, i just wanted to write about chazz being stupid tbh, i rated it teen because there's some swearing i guess........idk how ao3 works, the title is based off that randy your sticks tumblr post, there isn't enough chazz and atticus sibling content so i made my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichazz/pseuds/bichazz
Summary: Despite all this, he jumps at the opportunity when Atticus asks for his help in preparing lunch - never let it be said that Chazz Princeton is one to back down from a challenge. The Chazz is about to make the world’s best pizza and nothing is going to stop him, lack of experience be damned.--------Resident spoiled brat Chazz Princeton attempts to cook. The results are about as good as you'd expect.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton & Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Chazz your sticks

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first post here it's pure nonsensical garbage and i hope everything i post afterwards lives up to it <3
> 
> the idiots who inspired this fic know who they are and ily all  
> hope u enjoy this mess xoxo

Coming from a family as prestigious as the Princetons means that Chazz rarely finds himself in want of anything he can’t reasonably have, materially at least. They have adequate funds to provide practically whatever he wishes for and a series of maids and butlers bustling around near constantly to maintain the upkeep of the estate in the place of its actual owners. The downside to this convenience is that Chazz never actually learned to do these kinds of things for himself, and why should he? He takes care of himself well enough, in his own opinion: he picks out his own clothes, styles his hair, he even bathes occasionally. He is, admittedly, absolutely hopeless when it comes to anything else but who cares if he can’t use a vacuum or if he’s terrible in the kitchen when there will always be someone there to do that for him?

Despite all this, he jumps at the opportunity when Atticus asks for his help in preparing lunch - never let it be said that Chazz Princeton is one to back down from a challenge. The Chazz is about to make the world’s best pizza and nothing is going to stop him, lack of experience be damned.

“Geez, Chazz, you need to tie back your hair first! It’s going to get all over the ingredients!”  
Failed step one.

“I-I knew that” Chazz splutters, turning red right away, “just give me a minute!” He is not about to make a fool out of himself.  
“It’s all good little bro!” Atticus chuckles softly and smiles before gesturing to a drawer in the corner of the room. “Me and Lex keep some ties in there in case we forget and don’t feel like heading back out, just take a few and sort yourself out while I get started.”

The teen grumbles and walks over, pulling out a tie from the stash. He holds a grip, taken from his jacket pocket, between his teeth as he wrangles his fringe into a messy ponytail in front of his face before removing it and using it to pin the mass of hair to the top of his head.  
As he heads back to the countertop he sees his companion look towards him and stifle a laugh. He bristles.  
“What.” He snaps.  
“Nothing, nothing!” Atticus just smiles _again_. “Just move your butt over here and lend me a hand.”

They work together in the kitchen, bantering all the while, and it’s relaxing. Though it’s very obvious that Chazz has no idea what he’s doing, Atticus’ experience must have counted for something since it turns out looking alright as it’s placed in the oven. And if Chazz notices Atticus sneaking a photo of his hair while he’s busy kneading the dough, then he says nothing. He has more embarrassing pictures of the other anyway.

Around five minutes after they turn on the oven, their conversation is interrupted as Atticus’ phone goes off. He glances down at it and frowns minutely, a strange expression to see on his face, as he tucks it back into his pocket.

“Chazz can you watch the pizza?” He asks, and Chazz gives a hesitant nod. He still doesn’t know what he’s doing but he’s absolutely not going to show it any more than he already has. “I’ll be back in just a sec, thanks.”

As he watches his friend leave Chazz lets out a deep sigh and begins nervously tapping his foot against the floor. The timer they’ve set says the pizza needs another fifteen minutes or so - does he just stand there and do nothing? He decides there’s nothing else left to do and pulls out his phone, opening up animal crossing; he’s spent so much time working on his island in new horizons recently that he’s completely ignored pocket camp. Chazz focuses on his phone game as he leans against the counter and waits for the oven timer to run out.

The simple repetitive motions of collecting and delivering items in his game numb his brain and allow him to zone out enough that he doesn’t hear the beeping of the alarm fifteen minutes later. It’s the smell of smoke, rapidly increasing and becoming overwhelming, that fills the kitchen three minutes after that that finally breaks his stupor. Chazz’s mind blanks for a second before it kicks into gear and he screeches.

“Oh fuck!” He shouts, scrambling to figure out what to do now, “shit! Damn it!”

Chazz realises suddenly that he doesn’t know how to turn off the oven. He probably should have asked about that before he was left alone with it but hindsight is 20/20. Panicking more and more by the second he yanks his phone from his jacket and, heart in his throat, dials Atticus’ number. He is most definitely not going to accidentally burn down a house today.

A few rings later Atticus picks up his call and any greeting he would have given is immediately steamrolled by a terrified cry of “Atticus! The pizza!”  
There’s a brief pause on the other end of the line before Atticus responds, seeming confused by the sudden outburst.  
“The pizza? You’re watching it right? It should be about done by n-”  
“HOW DO I TURN IT OFF?!”  
“Turn wh- the oven? How do you turn the oven off? Seriously bro?” Chazz really doesn’t like how amused the other sounds right now.  
“You think i know how to use kitchen appliances? Just tell me how to turn it off!”  
Atticus finally seems to catch onto the severity of the situation and swears under his breath before quickly telling Chazz to “just flick the big red button that says ‘off’!”

He probably should have checked for something that obvious first.

Running towards the oven, Chazz looks frantically for the mentioned button and eventually finds it, flicking it off just as the nearest fire alarm finally decides to make its presence known and starts blaring at a volume that would have shocked Chazz to death if he were any more worried.

“Well shit,” he mutters, heart beating a mile a minute, “at least it can’t get any worse.”  
The sprinkler system chooses just that moment to kick in, drenching Chazz like a cat in the rain.

“I am never trying to cook again.”


End file.
